


If only...

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: That's wishful thinking.





	If only...

Our tale starts outside the Gryffindor Common Room where Ernie Macmillan is talking to his girlfriend The Fat Lady.

Ernie sighed. "If only I had been sorted into Gryffindor."

The Fat Lady said, "It would be nice to see you every day, but don't you think you would grow bored of me?"

Ernie assured her, "I could never grow bored of you, Bernie."

The Fat Lady smiled. "I don't quite know how you can stand dating a portrait, but I'm forever grateful that you are here for me; Ern."

Ernie beamed, "As long as you are guarding this entrance, I'll always love you."

The Fat Lady grinned. "And I'll always love you."


End file.
